containmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Riley
Jake Riley is a main character in Season 1 of Containment. Biography Jake Riley is a former renegade turned Officer with the Atlanta Police Department. His best friend, Lex Carnahan, also works with the APD. Jake previously dated Jana Mayfield, who is now with Lex. After taking a job issued by Lex, Jake finds himself trapped inside the cordon area. His first instinct is to save himself, however, he finds there are others who need him when the outbreak turns deadly. Inside the cordon area, Jake meets Katie Frank and her son Quentin Frank. Season 1 Pilot Day 1 of the outbreak, he calls Jana Mayfield in an attempt to talk some sense into her, since she's bailing out on Lex once again. Jake is then appointed the task of picking up Sayid to put him into isolation. After apprehending him, Jake takes him to Atlanta Midtown Hospital where he later learns that he will be kept there due to quarantine. Jake becomes outraged because of this and he blames Lex for getting him there. I To Die, You To Live Night 1 of the outbreak, Jake is staying in the same room as Katie Frank and her students. Still mad at Lex, he ignores his calls to which Katie frowns upon. It isn't until he is assigned by Lex to help out Dr. Cannerts, Jake finally gives his best friend a call. While scrolling through the phone of Sayid Nassir's cousin, he stumbles upon a picture of said cousin with his girlfriend. The girl is found to be Elizabeth Franklin and is strongly believed to be infected. Due to limited resources available on the inside of Cordon, Jake is assigned to bring in the contaminated girl into quarantine. When Dr. Cannerts informs Jake and Katie that they may leave the hospital, Jake decides to stay with Katie in the hospital to help her take care of her students. Be Angry At the Sun When Jake volunteers to help in the Atlanta Midtown Hospital, Dr. Victor Cannerts brings him to a room full of the infected deceased. Cannerts tells Jake that he needs someone physically and mentally strong to get rid of the bodies by burning them. Later, Jake returns to the room where Katie Frank and the students whose parents are outside of Cordon are staying. He tells Katie how much he just wants to go home. While taking care of the deceased by taking pictures of their identity and belongings, Jake receives a call from Lex. He tells Lex that so far there are 12 dead bodies. Lex warns Jake that a journalist, Leo Greene, is causing problems by showing people the reality of the situation which might lead to commotion inside Cordon. Because there are only 11 police officers inside Cordon, Lex asks Jake to step up as the leader. Jake refuses but Lex uses his authority over Jake to make him comply. Later on, Jake and Officer Baker turn up at the Fulton Fare Market where Harley, Jozelle and 2 other men are armed and trying to rob the place. Jake tricks them into thinking that their faces is on a video surveillance which scares them off. When Baker discovers that the surveillance cameras were unplugged, he accuses Jake of acting carelessly and playing games. Jake then meets up with Lex in one of the containers delimitating the inside and outside of Cordon. Jake is relieved to see his friend and all of the guns and equipment that could be useful inside the Cordon. However, he is devastated to learn that Lex hasn't found a way to send cops inside Cordon. Lex persuades his friend that he is capable of taking care of the people inside Cordon even if it isn't his "thing". They both have a laugh when thinking about the old days when Lex was always there to put Jake back in his place. When Leo Greene uploads on his website footage of a way out of the Cordon, Jake and the other officers inside Cordon try to keep the civilians from reaching the fire escape. Struggling with the concept of keeping their distances and using deadly force on the civilians, the cops from the inside are unable to stop a man to reach the fire escape and step on the container. Jake watches the man get shot numerous times by Officer Baker. After killing the man, Baker hands over his badge to Jake who is left speechless. Back at the crematorium, Jake sees Katie who appears to be still in shock by her previous episode where she was face-to-face with a gun. When she explains to him her violent encounter with Thomas Graham’s dad, Katie shares her worries with the conditions of outside the walls of the hospital and wonders who is in charge inside Cordon. Jake hesitantly tells her that he might be. He also tries to comfort her by suggesting that Thomas is maybe not infected and is at home “watching YouTube, like every other 11 years old in America. He then makes her laugh by asking her if she has seen “the one where the bulldog plays basketball”. Jake is then seen with Katie sitting in the halls of the hospital laughing while watching said video. The Internet connexion gets shut down, interrupting the video. With Silence and Tears He made a map of the Cordon with tape, and explains Quentin that he only has 8 men, and that the only way they can communicate is by meeting once a day. Quentin then asks him if he has a girl on the outside, to which he answers no as Katie enters the room. She mentions she hasn't found the medication she was looking for. Later, he interrupts a discussion between Cannerts and Katie; she says they're talking about medicine for Britney. They then flirt in front of an uncomfortable Cannerts, before he heads out on patrol. After his patrol, he gets news from Cannerts, who is frustrated with his failed testings. Jake tells Cannerts about the pharmacy across the park which could have the medicine that Katie is looking for; Cannerts says he will make a list. Later Jake enters the delivery truck in front of the pharmacy. He finds pills on the floor and a man who he believes to be dead; however the man grabs his ankle before drifting off to unconsciousness again. Jake notices a syringe planted in his arm, suggesting that he is very heavily drugged. He comes back to see Cannerts, and tells him he found everything except Neuclovir and Trivinquill. They he and Katie try on accessories; she tells him about the pills and her past. He explains that he has been with a lot of women as a coping mechanism: he has a hard time letting people in, and he moves on as soon as he tries to get close. He asks her not to let him run. Like a Sheep Among the Wolves On patrol with Pearson, they hear a noise; Pearson gets pushed by a man walking out of a shop. Jake draws his gun and tells the man to put back what he stole and convinces him to go to the hospital after he sees him sneeze and cough. Later he meets Lex in the container, and learns about the food drop. Both agree that Lommers' delay is impossible because he needs at least a week to set up stations, crowd control, an unloading zone and a distribution center. Lex says they have to do it anyway and decides that it will be in Linden Train Station, that his team delivers the food and Jake's team controls distribution. Lex also tells him about Xander breaking in. Jake mentions he hasn't had time to check on Jana and will bring her food if he doesn't see her at the drop, and Lex asks him to give her a key to his house. He is then seen organizing the food distribution, telling everyone to respect the distance and to stay patient. He is soon overwhelmed with people not respecting the rules, and can't find Pearson. He tells Sara not to search the trash and says he can give her food before realizing she is symptomatic; he then asks another cop to get the girl to the hospital. He keeps on with the food delivery, and asks once more about Pearson but nobody has seen him. He then sees Jana and gives him Lex's key; he also tells her about Katie and Quentin, and gives her a box of MREs. When Trey's gang arrives, JoJo holds him at gunpoint. When hearing Xander's name he asks if it is the kid who broke in. JoJo asks Trey to let him shoot Jake, to which Xander answers that if he shoots him every cop outside will be there in 5 minutes. Jake then overpowers JoJo and holds Trey at gunpoint; Trey says that if Jake shoots him his gang will shoot everyone. They agree to let Trey's gang get the food and go without hurting anyone. Jake orders the police to stand down. Later he takes a box with him when he notices Pearson and realizes he is sick; Pearson refuses to go to the hospital and shoots himself in the head, in front of Jake. He then gets back to burning the bodies. We see him put Pearson's neck chain and police badge in an envelope. He takes the ammo from Pearson's gun, and then puts the envelope and his ashes next to the others. Cannerts then brings the body of the little girl he saw before, mentioning that she said her name was Sara. Jake says he will store the teddy bear so that maybe someone can recognize it when it is all over. Later Jake sees Katie and gives her a box of food; Katie wants to talk to him about being lied to but he is too tired which angers her. She asks him to tell Lex about the lies. He then sees Lex, and tells him he likes Katie and that Jana is fine. They both decide to go look for the truth.Lex also mentions Meese but Jake says he never saw him. Physical Appearance Jake is tall with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip. He is slim with a muscular build. Appearances Season 1 * Pilot * I To Die, You To Live * Be Angry At the Sun * With Silence and Tears * Like A Sheep Among Wolves * He Stilled The Rising Tumult * Inferno * There's a Crack in Everything * A Kingdom Divided Amongst Itself * A Time to Be Born * Nothing Gold Can Stay * Yes Is The Only Living Thing * Path to Paradise Media Images Season1_promotional_001.jpg Season1_promotional_002.jpg Jakeriley gallery 001.jpg Jakeriley gallery 002.jpg Jakeriley gallery 003.jpg Jakeriley gallery 004.jpg Jakeriley gallery 005.jpg Jakeriley gallery 006.jpg Jakeriley gallery 007.jpg Jakeriley gallery 008.jpg Jakeriley gallery 009.jpg Jakeriley_featured_002.jpg Videos Containment - Season 1 - Chris Wood Interview Trivia * Jake is located inside the Cordon when the outbreak occurs. * Jake's character was changed from Police Officer to Detective and then back to Police Officer prior to the series pickup. * Jake's mother died when he was young. * According to Alex Carnahan, going to class and staying out of trouble was never Jake's thing. * Jake used to play baseball and he and his team were "district champs". * Jake admitted of loving Katie Frank in ''He Stilled The Rising Tumult''. * Jake repeatedly says "I love you" to Katie as she dies in his arms in Nothing Gold Can Stay References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Atlanta Police Department Category:Inside Cordon